Sasuke, You're A Damn Cheater
by Reizuki Gazeboo
Summary: Sasuke itu juara satu. Tapi, ternyata, katanya Sasuke itu sebenarnya tukang contek kelas kakap. Hah? Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke masih tenang. Dan, Lee, Ino, dan Tenten bertugas untuk menyelidiki kebenarannya. Mind to RnR? Critics, but no Flames. Thz.


Summary: Sasuke tukang contek? Dia itu kan juara kelas yang super alim dan _cool_. Lihat kisahnya lebih lanjut.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Sebuah fic abal yang **dibuat dengan cara seksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya **(?). Sebuah bentuk luapan saya (author) yang sama sekali tidak kesampaian mencontek karena ciut mental. Hah, padahal saya punya begitu cara-cara licik (eiit, jangan ditiru) untuk melakukannya, hahaha.

Just read and review ^.!

**Sasuke, You're A Damn Cheater**

**Warning: semi-Canon**

**JANGAN TIRU APAPUN YANG BURUK DI FIC INI~!**

* * *

><p>Percaya atau tidak, Sasuke itu tukang contek kelas kakap. Setidaknya itu gosip yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan seisi kelas. Sebenarnya bukan hanya kelas itu yang sibuk membicarakan topik hangat tersebut, beberapa guru juga menyinggung hal itu dalam topik perbincangan mereka di ruang guru.<p>

Sebenarnya sulit dipercaya, murid sealim Sasuke yang sampai saat ini mendapat predikat jenius seantero sekolahnya, ternyata mendapatkan nilai-nilainya dengan cara curang. Banyak yang mau tak percaya, guru-guru dan murid-murid perempuan yang sejak semula terpikat dengan wajah tampan dan sosok _cool_ Sasuke berada di pihak Sasuke. Mereka menganggap itu hanya sekedar gosip yang biasa menerjang artisnya yang sedang naik daun.

Sebaliknya, banyak murid laki-laki, khususnya yang menaruh dendam pada Sasuke akibat kalah saing, merasa desas-desus itu benar dan patut diperjuangkan bukti-buktinya.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apa ia tidak merasa risih dengan pembicaraan itu—seperti artis-artis dengan sejuta gosip? Hn, sepertinya itu sama sekali tak mengganggu dia. Dia masih saja mencetak skor terbaik di lembaran ulangan tertulis yang masuk ke dalam kategori 'INI SUSAH!'. Ia masih saja memancarkan aura _cool_-nya pada setiap orang yang ia jumpai. Memang bakat artis sudah dimilikinya sejak kecil—banyak yang memujanya—dan kini mental tahan gosip juga dimilikinya.

Beberapa agen media sekolah pun turut membesar-besarkan berita itu. Dan kali ini Tenten, Ino dan Lee, sebagai editor majalah sekolah memasangkan rencana mereka di mading sekolah, katanya: "KEBENARAN DI BALIK NILAI TERBAIK SASUKE AKAN TERUNGKAP, baca Konozine edisi berikut."

Mereka berniat mencari kebenaran akan desas-desus itu. Dan permainan mereka dimulai saat ulangan mata pelajaran Ninjutsu diadakan.

* * *

><p>Semua murid tampak sudah siap menghadapi ulangan yang sebulan lalu telah direncanakan. Sengaja direncanakan sejak sebulan lalu, sebagai tanda peringatan ulangan tidak akan memuat soal yang mudah. Semua tampak tegang, kecuali dua orang, Naruto dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tampak menguap dan malas-malasan meletakkan keperluan alat tulisnya di atas meja, sedangkan Naruto tampak bingung dengan keadaan kelas yang mendadak tenang. Tumpukan buku yang sebelumnya berada di atas tiap-tiap meja, dipelajari, hafali sedemikian rupa, sudah mereka masukan ke dalam tas dan kini alat tulis tersusun rapi di atas sana.<p>

Sebuah kamera kecil terpasang di langit-langit tepat di atas kepala Sasuke. Di sisi kiri dan kanan Sasuke juga dipasangi kamera serupa: yang satu di sisi jendela—berada tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke—dan yang satu dipasang di sisi meja Shino yang menghadap langsung ke tempat Sasuke. Semuanya sudah dipersiapkan Tenten dengan sedemikian rupa. Ino dan Lee pun sengaja absen di jam pelajaran itu. Mereka berada di ruang sebelah yakni ruang aula, di mana mereka menonton hasil rekam kamera-kamera tadi secala _live_.

Kakashi memasuki kelas hening itu. Ia membawa tumpukan kertas yang dibungkus plastik transparan. Pulpen tinta merah telah ia siapkan di sakunya. Daftar nilai pun telah ia bawa sekalian di tangan yang satunya. Itu pertanda buruk, berarti nilai ulangan akan diperiksa di tempat dan dibacakan bersamaan dengan itu. Dan, sungguh gawat jika nilai yang dimaksud kurang dari delapan: malu setengah mati!

"Siapkan alat tulis kalian. Tidak diperkenankan menaruh apapun di dalam laci," perintah Kakashi. Semuanya pun berlaku demikian. Sasuke? Ia meletakan dua buah pulpen tinta hitam, pensil, penghapus, dan ... hanya itu. Kotak pensil ia masukkan ke dalam tas, lalu tasnya ia letakkan di sisi kursi Naruto yang berada di serong kirinya.

"Heh, kenapa kau jauhkan tasmu? Ada bom di dalamnya?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan aku tidak mencontek," Sasuke mengumumkan maksudnya. Beberapa mendengarkannya, namun beberapa yang lain sibuk sampai tak menaruh perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Sebagian memang tenang melihat meja Sasuke yang kosong dari sehelai kertas juga coretan berarti. Kiba malah mengecek laci meja Sasuke, dan kosong dari benda mencurigakan.

Dan ulangan pun berlangsung dengan tenang. Tak ada mata yang memandang ke arah Sasuke, karena ... ulangan yang mereka kerjakan menyedot semua perhatian dan konsentrasi mereka. Kakashi tampak sedang membaca buku novel dewasa kesukaannya, dan sedikit suara bisa terdengar bila ada. Jika ada yang berbisik memberi jawaban pun pasti akan langsung terdengar. Sayangnya keberanian untuk melakukan tanya-jawab ilegal di kelas ini sangatlah ciut. Pengalaman mengajari mereka. Semua murid yang ketahuan berlaku demikian langsung mendapat tusukan maut di lubang pantat mereka, dan tak ada yang menikmati keahlian Kakashi yang satu itu. Ya, terakhir Gaaralah yang merasakan _pain _itu.

Sasuke dengan tenang mengerjakan soal ulangan itu. Sepuluh menit pertama berlangsung tanpa kendala. Lee dan Ino di ruang sebelah saja sudah panas memandangi layar TV beradiasi tinggi itu. Dan hasil masih nihil.

Akhirnya, setelah menuju menit keduabelas, pensil Sasuke jatuh dari mejanya. Sasuke terpaksa membungkukkan badannya untuk mencapai pensilnya itu dan ... kamera merekam adegan itu, adegan yang penting karena: tangan Sasuke meraba sisi dalam kaki meja. Alhasil sebuah kertas ukuran kecil menempel di tangannya. Sebuah contekan? Ino dan Lee mencatat adegan yang satu ini, untuk menjadi bahan redaksi mereka.

Apa benar Sasuke mencontek? Ia tampak melihat isi kertas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ya, masih dengan tenang. Sudah seperti profesional. Jadi, apa benar selama ini Sasuke mencontek?

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mulai beraksi lagi. Kali ini ia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba, lagi-lagi ada yang jatuh, kali ini dari balik ikatan kepalanya yang berwarna biru. Apa? Ketombe? Bukan! Lagi-lagi kertas kecil. Ino mencatat apa yang ia lihat di ruang sebelah melalui TV itu. Sasuke lagi-lagi membuka kertas itu, lalu menuliskan sesuatu di lembar jawabnya. Sasuke benar-benar mencontek, setidaknya itu yang dipikirkan Ino dan Lee sekarang.

Sasuke masih tampak tenang. Tak ada satu pun yang melihat gelagat Sasuke, karena yang lain masih saja berkutat dengan soal-soal sulit yang tercetak di atas kertas. Bahkan Neji, orang nomor dua di kelas ini, dibuat berkeringat tak berkutik di depan soal itu.

Kembali ke Sasuke. Sasuke mulai beraksi lagi, kali ini tangannya menyalip ke dalam laci. Lah, bukannya Kiba sudah memastikan laci itu kosong? Ternyata tidak benar-benar kosong. Sasuke meraba langit-langit laci dan, kertas yang sudah di _doubletip_ ia tarik hingga berada dalam genggamannya. Sasuke benar-benar licik kali ini. Bahkan ia menciptakan taktik yang tak pernah terpikirkan oleh siapa pun, hingga Kiba si 'dengus-dengus' saja ditipunya.

Untungnya, adegan ini bisa menjadi bukti yang benar-benar menjatuhkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang licik sedemikian rupa akan benar-benar dipermalukan.

Lee di ruang sebelah sudah habis kesabaran, dan dari tadi mukanya yang merah padam karena marah tak tergambarkan. Ia juga melompat-lompat tak jelas, kalau orang bilang, kakinya sudah panas ingin menendang terdakwa.

Ternyata tidak sampai di situ. Sasuke masih punya kertas yang di simpannya. Kali ini Ia membuka pulpen cadangannya yang sedari tadi terletak begitu saja di ujung meja. Eiit, pulpen itu aneh. Pulpen yang di bukanya itu kosong dari batang tinta. Oh, seperti dugaan Ino dan Lee. Sasuke menarik sebuah kertas dari rongga pulpen yang seharusnya dimuat batang tinta. Kertas itu dilipat dua dan memiliki ukuran lebih panjang dibanding tiga kertas sebelumnya.

"Wah, tampaknya kertas itu mampu memuat banyak kunci jawaban. Dasar curang, dia menyingkirkan tasnya yang besar itu supaya kita mengabaikan hal kecil yang dapat dimanfaatkan seperti pulpen kosong!" komentar Lee dengan nada penuh emosi.

Tidak hanya itu saja yang tersembunyi dari pulpen 'siasat' itu. Ternyata Sasuke masih mempunyai secarik kertas super mini di dalam tutup pulpennya yang tidak transparan itu. Pulpen itu keseluruhan berwarna hitam sehingga di balik kerangkanya itu tidak mungkin ada yang tahu begitu banyak 'simpanan' Sasuke.

"Yang satu ini tidak bisa tidak ditulis. Benar-benar niat jahat. Oh, aku tak pernah menyangka selama ini ...," ucap Ino.

"Kita gebrak sekarang saja. Aku sudah tak sabar mengungkapkan kebenaran ini pada yang lain. Sasuke akan langsung menerima ganjarannya," nada-nada kekesalan mengiringi gertak Lee barusan.

Mereka pun segera meninggalkan ruang itu. Lee dan Ino tampak bersemangat dengan guratan kesal di pipi mereka.

"Braaak!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke mencontek!" teriak Ino memecahkan keheningan kelas.

"Kita punya rekamannya," susul Lee sambil membongkar kamera mini di jendela dan meja Shino.

"Hah?" Seluruh kelas terbelalak mendengar kabar itu. Semua mata langsung menuju pada sosok Sasuke. Kakashi masih membuka halaman novelnya, tapi matanya tidak melihat ke arah situ, juga ikut menatap Sasuke tajam.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia tampak tenang menghadapi puluhan pasang mata yang tertuju padanya. Semua tampak menuntut jawab dari Sasuke.

"Kalian bohong," katanya.

"Hah?" Lagi-lagi kelas memelas tak berarah. Bingung harus percaya pada siapa.

"Hn, kalian akan percaya pada kami. Lee, ambil rekaman videonya," suruh Ino. Lee pun bergegas ke ruang sebelah. "Contekan pertama berada di sisi dalam kaki meja. Contekan kedua berada di dalam ikatan kepala Sasuke. Contekan ketiga ada di langit-langit laci meja Sasuke, dan contekan keempat berada di bagian dalam kerangka pulpen. Dan ...," Ino belum berhenti dan melanjutkan kata-kata keterangannya, "aku kira ada sesuatu di balik ikat pinggangmu, Sasuke."

"Hah?"

Aneh. Ino sudah begitu dekat memojokkan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tak berkeringat sedikit pun. Padahal untuk kategori seorang terdakwa, Sasuke sudah berada di taraf gawat. Apalagi Lee sudah kembali membawa rekaman tadi, bukti otentik yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Ini." Sasuke mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik ikat pinggangnya, yaitu kertas yang terjepit antara kulit dalam dan bagian pinggang celana Sasuke.

"Hah?" seisi kelas berderham sedikit tak percaya dengan analisis Ino yang ternyata seratus persen tepat.

"Ini. Ambil semua," perintah Sasuke, memberikan carikan kertas yang tadi—jumlahnya lima—kepada Ino sang 'penuntut'. "Kau bisa lihat? Aku cukup dengan belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai terbaik. Dan bagaimana pun aku tak pernah mengakui desas-desus tersebut. Pada intinya apa kalian puas? Siapa pun yang memulai kabar kosong itu, aku tak pernah peduli. Yang penting, kalian telah menjadi salah satu terdakwanya."

Ino sukses dibuat bingung dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Seisi kelas pun menjadi semakin tak terarah. Bahkan Neji yang sempat terhenti mengerjakan tugas, mulai mengacuh Sasuke dan setiap masalahnya dan mengerjakan kembali ulangannya.

Jadi, Sasuke belum mengakui kesalahannya. Bahkan ia dengan sombong menentang kebenaran yang telah terekam bukti. Apa ini ungkapan malu Sasuke terhadap setiap kesalahannya yang sudah tak terelak lagi.

"Bacalah yang kau bilang contekan itu."

Ino membuka kertas-kertas yang tadi diterimanya. Sebagian kertas sudah kusut, tapi tulisan di dalamnya masih bisa dibaca.

"I'M NOT."

"A DAMN."

"CHEATER."

"LIKE YOU THINK."

"FOOL."

"Dan aku sudah menyelesaikan ulangan ini di menit kesepuluh, Kakashi-_sensei_," katanya sambil membawa lembar jawabnya dan diletakkan di meja Kakashi.

Ino masih terpaku. Sadar dikerjai Sasuke membuatnya merasakan apa yang tadinya harus dirasakan Sasuke: malu setengah mati.

"Eiit, Sasuke. Kau masih belum bisa keluar kelas. Kau kena hukum," cegat Kakashi saat Sasuke berniat meninggalkan kelas muaknya. "Karena membuat kehebohan hingga ulangan menjadi macet, kau benar-benar mengganggu yang lain. Atas nama wali kelas, kau diskors dua hari."

Sasuke terbelalak. Rasanya dua persen rasa yang sedang dialami Ino tersalurkan pada Sasuke seketika.

* * *

><p>"<em>Arigatou<em> _gozaimasu, _Kakashi-_sensei_," Neji dan beberapa murid laki-laki lainnya berbisik pada Kakashi.

"Tenang saja. Aku juga salah satu yang tidak menyukai anak itu kok," jawab Kakashi. "Tidak sia-sia aku menyebarkan gosip itu, hihihi," tawanya geli. "Padahal aku sudah mulai was-was saat Sasuke mengungkap ulahnya dengan sengaja."

"Hah?"

"Jadi, _Sensei _yang menyebarkan gosip itu?" tanya Kiba.

"Hihihi. Hanya merealisasikan niat dalam kalian, kan?"

"Kau gawat, _Sensei_."

"Parah."

"Ckckck."

(=.=)

**_=Owari=_**

**A/N: Oooops, ending yang abal melenceng dari perkiraan. Kakashi OOC yak.**

**Hehe, gimana? Hanya fic abal tanpa arti, kok.**

**Hanya luap-luapan aja. Habis, saya juga sering dikira nyontek sih di kelas. Padahal sih, nggak. Cuma mau aja.~~~**

**Maaf yak typo-nya. Nggak diperiksa lagi soalnya.**

**Oh, saya minta review-nya sangat. Nggak log-in juga tak apa. (Dih, maksa.)**

**Haha, saya lumayan kagok loh buat Fic Naruto lagi. Ini untuk kedua kalinya.**

**Jadi, sekali lagi, review yak. ^.!**


End file.
